


Prepare and Protect

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's hands challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare and Protect

Joyce stared at her hands. They were covered in cookie dough, enough for the two of them for a week.

Joyce blinked back tears as she measured the cookies out.

Children weren't suppose to take those threats literally. They were supposed to go, come back, beg forgiveness, and eat cookies at the kitchen bench.

She put the trays in the oven.

All she wanted to do was hold out a hand and have her little girl back.

She wiped her hands clean and called Dawn down for dinner. At least there was nothing strange about her twelve year old yet.


End file.
